True Hero
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, un adulto de 25 años vive su vida con normalidad. Tiene un empleo estable y seguro, y las cosas van bien en su vida. Sin embargo, en un mundo sin AllMight el quirk de Izuku puede ser la ultima esperanza del mundo, lo quiera o no.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, tenía esta idea en la cabeza y quería sacarla a relucir. Espero les guste :)**

 **La imagen para la portada (?) no es de mi creación, créditos a su respectivo creador, si alguien sabe quien es le agradecería que me lo dijera.**

 **Originalmente seria un fanfic TodoDeku, pero luego entre la trama se metía mas Kacchan y luego ya no se a que irle. Tal vez sea un fic normal con tintes shounen ai**

 **DISCLAIMER: ningún personaje de BnHA me pertenece, todonpara su respectivo creador, Khei-sensei**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: semi AU, quizá algo de OoC, y posible triángulo amoro, dunno**

 **Sin mas**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

IZUKU MIDOIYA POV.

La sociedad actual se divide, simplemente, en héroes, villanos, y personas comunes.

Hace muchas décadas, en China, nació un bebé que podía brillar, como si fuera un pequeño sol, y no mucho después, los niños de todo el mundo nacían con algún tipo de habilidad.

Esa habilidad es llamada quirk, y es lo que uno podría llamar un "super poder", y en vista a que algunas personas tenían quirk más poderosos que otras, no podrían faltar aquellos que se creyeran por sobre la ley. Los villanos.

Y por supuesto, por cada si existe un no, porque hay oscuridad es que existe la luz.

Los super héroes nacieron también. El deseo más antiguo de la humanidad finalmente se materializaba frente a sus ojos.

Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, y esta es la historia de cómo me volví un héroe, incluso si yo no quería ser uno.

IZUKU MIDORIYA POV OFF.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer capítulo, ahora si. Un poco corto pero aun introductorio.**

 **Probablemente los capítulos variarán de tamaño. Algunos largos y algunos cortos.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir. Así que**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Enséñame un héroe y te escribiré una tragedia.

 **Francis Scott Fitzgerald**

21 Años Atrás.

El pequeño niño de revoltosos cabellos verdes miraba con envidia bien disimulada a su mejor amigo. El otro niño, de cabello rubio cenizo, tenía una mirada de superioridad.

El niño de cabellos verdes solo sonrió.

— Waw, Kacchan es sorprendente —dijo el niño de rostro pecoso.

Los demás niños también alababan a Kacchan. De entre todos los niños de la guardería, Kacchan no solo era el primero en despertar su quirk, sino que también tenia un quirk muy impresionante.

— Algún día yo seré el héroe numero uno —dijo el niño, con sus brillantes ojos rojos mirando hacia un prometedor futuro.

Izuku solo pudo mirar a su mejor amigo, ser alabado por los demás, él también quería ser un héroe.

..

Esa misma tarde miraba interesado antiguos vídeos en Internet. El héroe más grande de todos, el símbolo de la paz, All Might, era la inspiración de Izuku para volverse un héroe. El más grande y el más increíble, el que llegará a donde la gente le llamaba y con una gran sonrisa les diera tranquilidad.

— Mamá —llamó a la mujer, después de haberla escuchado entrar a su dormitorio, ella, con su sonrisa amable y comprensiva, solía mirar también los vídeos de All Might que tanto le gustaban—, ¿cuándo despertará mi quirk? El quirk de Kacchan ya despertó.

— Oh —dijo la mujer levemente impresionada, ella sabía que Katsuki-kun era un niño bastante impresionante, como un prodigio—, bueno, Katsuki-kun siempre es muy avanzado, Izuku, pero no te preocupes, mamá esta segura que Izuku despertara su quirk muy pronto —aseguró ella.

Pero lo cierto era que ella tenía un quirk muy débil, apenas y podía mover algunos objetos pequeños, ella misma no sabía si su hijo heredaría su quirk, o el de su difunto marido. En cualquiera de ambos casos, ella misma sabía que su marido nunca había tenido tampoco un quirk tan sorprendente. Y ella no podía mencionarle a su pequeño hijo que para tener un quirk tan genial como el de Katsuki-kun tenía que heredarlo de sus padres.

Acaricio la cabeza de su pequeño, tratando de peinar el nido de pájaros que el chico llamaba cabello.

—Estoy segura de que Izuku muy pronto tendrá un quirk muy fuerte e impresionante. Pero sabes cariño, recuerda que siempre tienes que ser una buena persona. Un héroe es aquel que es una buena persona, ¿cierto?

..

Actualidad.

El ringtone de "Peace Sign" volvió a sonar en el celular a la cabecera de la cama. La canción era bastante pegadiza y animaba a Izuku a empezar su día. Pero dicho Izuku no tenía ganas de empezar nada. Su trabajo había sido muy agotador la noche anterior.

Cuando la canción de alarma acabo, Izuku sabía que volvería a sonar en 5 minutos, así que cerro los ojos una vez más para atrapar los últimos momentos de sueño.

Así que cuando la canción volvió a sonar, 5 minutos después, Izuku admitió que no podía seguir durmiendo, y con pesar se levantó de su abultada cama.

— Hora de empezar —se dijo a sí mismo con pereza.

A sus 25 años (casi 26) Izuku era un simple maestro de primaria por las mañanas, y por las tardes solía trabajar en un bar del centro de la ciudad, donde vivía solo en un pequeño departamento, que sin embargo, era bastante cómodo para una sola persona, con el espacio adecuado y todo en orden.

Izuku ya no era más el infantil niño de alborotado cabello que había sido alguna vez, ahora era todo un adulto de alborotado cabello, el cual, estando más largo que en la niñez, era más sencillo de sujetar con pasadores mientras lo peinaba hacia atrás. Sin embargo, haber crecido hasta su buen 1.75 no era lo único que había cambiado en él. El infantil sueño de volverse héroe se había ido para siempre, y ahora podía enfocarse tranquilamente en un prometedor futuro, uno tranquilo y pacifico y seguro que no preocupara a su madre.

Si, los niños debían crecer y asumir su rol en la sociedad. E Izuku quería ayudar a dicha sociedad, y no encontró una mejor manera de hacerlo que volverse profesor. Había algo muy satisfactorio de su labor. Ver el sonriente rostro de todos esos niños lo hacían sentir como alguna clase de héroe.

Izuku suspiro, no, no debía pensar tanto en ello.

Finalmente salio de su cama, su pijama era una simple camiseta blanca y sus boxers, era todo lo que necesitaba para descansar. Ya de pie, acaricio su estomago mientras contenía fallidamente un bostezo. Con pasos lentos se encaminó a la ducha, no quería ir a clases apestando a alcohol y cigarrillos (de su trabajo nocturno).

Al salir ya estaba vestido con su camiseta blanca de manga larga, sus pantalones negros de vestir y un chaleco negro. Frente al espejo Izuku trataba de domar la melena que tenía por cabello, su madre solía decir que una buena imagen daba mucha confianza.

Dándose el visto bueno en el espejo salio, sin preocuparse de desayunar salio de su departamento, cerrando con llave la puerta.

Izuku vivía en Tokio desde la universidad, donde se concentró en estudiar para volverse un maestro. Se había acostumbrado en esos años a lo ajetreada que era el centro de la capital. Con mas gente de la que podía contar, y con muchos héroes y villanos a la orden del día. Acostumbrarse a eso había sido difícil al principio, ya que su antigua residencia era por lo usual tranquila, y definitivamente no tan poblada como Tokio. Pero Izuku se adaptaba rápidamente a las situaciones.

A pasos rápidos fue hacia la estación de trenes más cercana, al pasar entre edificios podía ver en las televisiones como el héroe "Ground Zero" había sometido a más de 10 villanos, presuntamente miembros de la llamada "Liga de Villanos". Izuku sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Viendo como los niños miraban sorprendidos las televisiones del aparador, hablando de lo increíble que era Ground Zero.

Rápidamente se subió en el metro, donde afortunadamente encontró un asiento libre, lo cual era extraño para él, puesto que a esas horas de la mañana, el tren iba siempre lleno para cuando llegaba a su estación.

Saco su celular para revisar, un mensaje de su madre invitándole a comer en su próximo día libre, uno de Toshi, prometiéndole reunirse con él la siguiente semana, y finalmente uno de Kacchan, en su mensaje venía un link hacia la noticia que había visto momentos antes en televisión.

" _Kacchan esta siempre alardeando de su trabajo como héroe",_ se dijo a si mismo, concentrándose a responder a Kacchan primero, que siempre se enfurecía cuando no tenia una contestación inmediata.

" _Aunque él se tarda siglos en responder"_ pensó Izuku, con un puchero pequeño, aunque no culpaba a su amigo por ello. Kacchan se había vuelto uno de los mejores héroes de japón. Era raro que transcurriera un día sin la mención del héroe Ground Zero, el nombre de héroe de Kacchan, y eso era porque su amigo siempre estaba salvando el día.

Hacia aproximadamente 8 años que el símbolo de la paz, All Might había prácticamente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y el nombre de "Liga de Villanos" (que había estado sonando desde hacia 10 años) cobro fama al auto nombrarse los asesinos de All Might, ya que no había un cadáver para ver, las personas se habían negado a creer que el imponente Símbolo de la Paz había muerto, pero tras años de esperar en vano, las personas debieron aceptar que All Might estaba muerto. A consecuencia, las batallas de héroes y villanos se habían intensificado. Los villanos aparecían como cucarachas por cualquier lugar, y los héroes debían darse abasto, volviéndose una profesión muy extenuante y peligrosa.

¿Cuántas veces no habían salido en las noticias el fallecimiento de tal o cual héroes?, ¿cuantas veces no habían anunciado en las noticias que los familiares de tal y cual héroe habían sido asesinados? En momentos como esos, Izuku se alegraba enormemente de haber abandonado el ridículo sueño de ser héroe.

Él no querría hacer nada que pusiera en peligro la vida de su madre, no más. No la perdería por su culpa, no como aquella vez…

— Próxima _estación_ _…_ _Próxima_ _estación…_

Izuku salio de sus pensamientos para bajar.

Si, su vida era perfectamente normal.

Y él no tenia intención de que eso cambiará.

* * *

 **Que les pareció? Aun no mucho pero espero les gustará**

 **Dudas? Sugerencias?**

 **Me alegraría recibir sus comentarios**

 **Ciao ciao~~**


End file.
